If God Will Send His Angels... a beginning
by DarksideLightside
Summary: A moral tale of something that can still happen even four hundred years into the future!


STAR TREK: DARKSIDE/LIGHTSIDE  
  
(Created by Shaun Hamley)  
  
"If God Will Send His Angels"  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Shaun Hamley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Star Trek" and related names are registered  
  
trademarks of Paramount Pictures, Inc.  
  
This original work of fiction is  
  
written solely for non-profit purposes  
  
Copyright 2001 by Shaun Hamley  
  
All rights reserved  
  
STAR TREK: DARKSIDE/LIGHTSIDE  
  
"If God Will Send His Angels"  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN  
  
STARDATE: 45709.2  
  
INT. ROOM  
  
We see the interior of a room, not very big with very few decorations. The room is empty and silent until we see the door open and a young man walks through. The young man, Nicholas Locarno, is dressed in a cadet Starfleet uniform; he slowly walks into the room and then closes the door behind him. He just stands still, takes a deep breath and gazes around the room. He walks towards his bed, picks up a box and begins to empty the various contents of the room into the box. He continues to add possessions from all over the room into the box when we hear a knock on the door. Locarno just continues with what he's doing and doesn't even look towards the door.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
Come in.  
  
The door opens and one Captain Jean-Luc Picard walks in. He just stands there in the doorway with the door wide upon. Locarno briefly glances over to the door and sees Picard. However this does not make him stop packing.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
What can I do for you, Captain?  
  
Picard walks further in and closes the door behind him. He stands there and looks around the room; he then looks over to see Locarno packing.  
  
PICARD  
  
What will you do now?  
  
Locarno smiles slightly.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
I don't know. I'm sure there are many  
  
organisations out there that would be  
  
interested in an ex-Starfleet academy  
  
student.  
  
PICARD  
  
Indeed. It is such a shame that it had to  
  
come this far.  
  
Locarno sighs and momentarily stops what he is doing. He looks over at the Captain and walks towards him.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
I'm sure you are here to tell me what a  
  
stupid mistake I made but I don't need to  
  
hear it. My Starfleet career is over before  
  
it ever really got started. There is nothing  
  
more to say. It's over.  
  
Locarno walks away and back to the bed. He proceeds to carry on packing as Picard stands there looking unaffected by Locarno's little outburst.  
  
PICARD  
  
It is a shame that Joshua Albert had to lose  
  
his life on such a dangerous and unnecessary  
  
manoeuvre. It is also a shame that three other  
  
cadets had to suffer this tragedy when it never  
  
needed to happen.  
  
Locarno stops and sighs in frustration. He then turns back towards Picard and smiles in somewhat of an annoyed manner.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
Don't come here Picard and lecture me.  
  
You don't understand and I don't need  
  
or want you to give me a lesson in morality  
  
like you did to Wesley. I am sorry for what  
  
happened to Josh but I'm afraid that I can't  
  
do anything to change that now.  
  
Locarno returns to packing.  
  
PICARD  
  
Have you told his father that?  
  
Locarno momentarily stops to shake his head before continuing again.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
What would be the point? I mean what  
  
would I say? What could any of us say  
  
to him? I think Wesley said it all in the  
  
hearing.  
  
Picard turns around and walks back towards the door. He stands there and just looks at the door for a few seconds before turning around to face Locarno again.  
  
PICARD  
  
Despite your mistake I came here to let you  
  
know that what you did in the end showed a  
  
lot of courage. You have not only saved the  
  
careers of other three cadets but you've finally  
  
acted like the Team leader you should have  
  
been in the first place.  
  
Picard walks back towards Locarno and extends his hand.  
  
PICARD  
  
Good luck on your travels, Mr. Locarno.  
  
Locarno looks at the extended hand of Picard and hesitates. Finally he extends his own hand and completes the handshake.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
Thank you, Captain.  
  
Picard nods before turning around and walking out of the room. Locarno just stands there and watches Picard walk out of the room. He just remains there, standing, looking deep in thought for a few seconds before walking back to the bed to finish off his packing.  
  
EXT. SHUTTLE PORT  
  
The port has a flurry of people coming back and forth. We see Locarno walking towards a stationary shuttle at the port. He is now dressed in civilian clothing and is holding his box of possessions in his hands. He stands there and waits in a line queuing to get into the shuttle. He looks from side to side at everything around him. Also there is an elderly lady standing in the line behind him.  
  
LADY  
  
It's going to be my first time.  
  
Locarno hears the sound and looks behind him nervously to see this elderly woman looking up at him, smiling. He frowns slightly.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
Excuse me?  
  
LADY  
  
In space. It will be my first time in space.  
  
Have you been in space before?  
  
Locarno smiles and has a slight chuckle.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
I've been into space many times. Too many  
  
to count actually.  
  
LADY  
  
It's your age I guess. People in this day and  
  
age go into space all the time but when I was  
  
young it was very different.  
  
Locarno nods.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
I'm sure it was.  
  
He then goes to turn around again but is interrupted by the lady continuing to talk.  
  
LADY  
  
I've always wanted to go but I've never  
  
done it. I don't like what I hear about these  
  
alien species and if they're anything like  
  
the Ferengi then I won't be going back  
  
again.  
  
Locarno chuckles slightly.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
Don't worry, if you can deal with the  
  
Ferengi then you won't have much to  
  
worry about with the others.  
  
The elderly lady smiles at Locarno.  
  
LADY  
  
You seem like a nice young man. Where  
  
are you going? Somewhere nice?  
  
Locarno sighs and looks in deep thought. He stares into space as he answers.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
I don't know. I'm going to Titan for now  
  
and then I'll see what happens next.  
  
LADY  
  
You could always come to Risa with me.  
  
I won't complain about having a nice young  
  
handsome man on my arm.  
  
Locarno smiles.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
(shocked)  
  
You're going to Risa?  
  
LADY  
  
Yes. My daughter says it is a beautiful world  
  
where the people are lovely and they take  
  
care of you.  
  
Locarno frowns.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
Uhh...... yes they do but I assume you know  
  
that it's a very long trip.  
  
LADY  
  
Yes I know but it's worth it. Think of all the  
  
space and all the planets I will get to see  
  
on the way.  
  
The line then moves forward as people begin to walk into the shuttle, soon it becomes Locarno's turn and he walks in. He takes a seat and the elderly lady naturally sits next to him. They sit there and exchange smiles.  
  
LADY  
  
You know.... I'm 83 years old and during  
  
my life I've got to learn the look of a troubled  
  
soul. May I ask what is troubling you?  
  
Locarno sighs.  
  
LOCARNO  
  
I've made some mistakes.  
  
LADY  
  
Everybody makes mistakes, its how you  
  
react to them that counts. Make sure that  
  
you concentrate on what you do now,  
  
not what you've done and not what you  
  
can't change. It's your choice.  
  
Locarno nods in response. He then turns his head and looks straight ahead, his facial expression shows that he is deep in thought.  
  
EXT. ATMOSPHERE  
  
We see the shuttle launch and begin to fly into the atmosphere.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF TEASER 


End file.
